


A Feral Sandwich

by Mindwiped



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwiped/pseuds/Mindwiped
Summary: Henry McCoy, Logan, and the school's human chef enjoy some time, just the three of them.Pure Smut





	1. Chapter 1

“Amara, are you sure?” Henry worries.  
“What woman in her right mind would turn down the chance for two handsome men in bed with her?” I soothe them, petting both their chests.  
“Two feral men. How will you manage being bitten?” Logan enquiries.  
“Depends on my endorphins. If they're up enough, either I'll love it, or i'll never even feel them until later.”  
“Ok, and what if this turns into a dominance fight?” he snarls.  
“I smack you both on the nose and leave, taking my toy with me.”  
“Seriously?!” Henry exclaims and looks like I said the last thing he'd thought of.  
“If you're both that feral, I'll be an alpha female. I choose who I mate with, no matter how far in heat I am.”  
“You've read up about animal mating,” Logan asked surprised.  
“You both weren't the only ones feeling this pull. So I did some research to try to figure out what I might experience.”  
“And you're ok with what you've read?” Henry asks.  
“I won't be fought over. And if I say red, we stop. Yellow means slow, or I need to change an angle. So long as even your feral sides will work with that, yes.” I say it plainly, wanting to make sure there are no misunderstandings.  
“So like a stoplight; green we're good, yellow, slow or change something, red stop,” Henry says. “I can do that. Logan?”  
“Yeah, I can do that. Just don't be surprised if I have to go finish by myself if you call red.”  
“The colors can be used by anyone,” I clarify. “And if we get so far, and someone calls red, I may have to excuse myself too. As long as red is respected, going to finish by yourself isn't an issue for me, I might ask to watch.”  
“Amara,” Logan growls in response, reading out to cup my cheek.  
I lean in and we kiss, gently, until I go to pull away, at which point he catches my bottom lip in his teeth, gently, to protest.  
“Ok, who's got the biggest bed? I've got a queen,” I state.  
“Me too,” says Logan. “I'm soundproofed.”  
Henry speaks up, “I've got a California king, soundproofing, and I'm furthest from the dorms.”  
“You win,” I reply. “should I grab lube and condoms from my room?”  
“Please grab your lube. Should we plan for my room, in the next half hour?” Henry asks, suddenly seeming shy.  
I kiss him, turn and quickly kiss Logan. “It's a plan. See you both in a few.” and scamper back to my room.

I decide that this is an occasion for the nice lingerie I don't wear on a daily basis. Thankfully I was otherwise prepared for a night like I'd only previously dreamed about. I grabbed the burgundy bra and panties, threw off my clothes, exchanging my regular underthings for the nice set, and pulled my sundress back over. I found my lube, grateful it would fit in a pocket, and decided to take my hair down. I undid the braid it lives in, and carefully untangled it, letting the waves hang down my back. Just in case, I pulled a hair holder on my wrist.

When I get there, Henry's door is open, so I say, “Knock knock, “ and walk in.  
Henry greets me with a deep kiss, breaking it off when Logan lets himself in. Logan seeing us, shuts and locks the room's door.  
“I forgot to ask, is latex ok for you both?” Henry says.  
We both says that it's fine. “Is KY ok for y'all? It's regular, not warming or cooking or any of that,” I ask and they both are fine with it. 

At this point everyone seems nervous, and I know with just one of the two it would be different, so I break the ice by pulling off my sundress. I can hear both of them catch their breath and just that noise starts to harden my nipples.  
Logan takes the chance to greet me, kissing me deeply, and I taste cigars, beer, and the taste of the garage in his mouth. As he starts trailing kisses down my neck and shoulders I reach for Henry. His kisses seem more methodical and thought out in comparison Under his toothpaste he tastes of the med bay, and he reaches out to cup the back of my head to deepen the kiss into an erotic exploration of my mouth. 

As we're kissing and learning one another I snake a hand under each man's shirt. Logan pauses and pulls his off, but Henry is focused on me, and hasn't noticed my hand. 

About the time I find, and rub my fingernail across each man's nipple, Logan places an open mouthed kiss over my lace covered breast. When I gently pinch each, Logan bites my right breast gently, catching my attention, but not leaving any permanent mark. I gasp, breaking contact with Henry's mouth, so he peels his shirt off, and starts his turn down my left side of my throat. 

Logan grabs the chance for my lips, abandoning my nipple to the attention of his hand. As he's kissing me and exploring the texture of my lace covered breast, Henry is kissing his way towards my other breast. I'm not sure who or when, but my bra had been unhooked, so I let them help me get it off. That focused both men's attention towards my chest, Henry licking then sucking on one side, Logan pinches and gently pulls at my other while he's kissing the breath from me. Running my fingers through each man's hair I gasp, and see Logan smile at my response.  
“Hank, I think she likes the attention, we'll have to keep at it,” then he grinned and leaned in to kiss me deeper than I'd thought possible.  
After Logan's statement, Henry began kissing back up my chest, using his hand to mirror Logan's actions, he nibbles at my earlobe until I gasp again, then growls at Logan and takes control of my mouth from him.  
Logan chuckles and says, “Ok, but that means I call dibs on first taste.”  
Between the two I'm reclined into a pile of pillows, and Henry kisses me deeply, playing with both breasts. For a moment I wonder where Logan went, then I feel him nibbling at the insides of my knees, making enough room for him in between my legs. I gasp at him licking my panty covered center and feel both men smile at the sound. The next thing I'm aware of is him ripping off my underwear.  
“Last time I wear nice panties for you,” I whimper. He chuckles then licks me again, this time without fabric muffling the feeling, making me inhale loudly as Henry continues to conquer my mouth with his own.  
Henry removes his pants then moves his mouth from mine back to my chest, as I grasp and stroke his firming length. He growls a bit more and bites my nipple just a bit too hard.  
“Yellow, Henry, too much teeth, “ I pant. He licks the nipple.  
“Are you ok to continue?”  
“Yeah, I just don't need my nipples pierced, ok?”  
He smiles, nods and sucks as much of my breast as he can fit into my mouth.  
I toss my head back, and open my legs further. Logan takes the invitation to push a finger into me as he latches onto my clit, flicking it with his tongue. I moan and run one hand through his hair, the other still gripping Henry. He's leaking enough precum to make himself slick, so I use his slickness to play up and down the length of him.  
He growls and Logan adds a second finger, finding that perfect spot inside me. As Henry kisses me and plays with both breasts, and Logan gently bites my clit as he pushes in a third finger I orgasm, and call out in general.  
“My turn, you've had yours now Logan,” Henry declares, and Logan gives up the spot between my thighs to the other man. Logan pulls off his jeans and settles back on my right side, each man silently having chosen a side of the bed to be on.  
Henry latches onto my clit, sucking, which makes my eyes roll back in my head. I reach out and grab Logan, noting that he's a bit shorter, but every bit as big around. Logan sticks a nipple into his mouth and Henry presses two fingers inside. Still coming down from my first orgasm, I murmur, “Close.“  
Both men take this information and use it to help push me into another orgasm, as close to the first as they're able. Logan nibbles the skin below my collarbone, leaving a mark, and Henry gently bites my clit, as he pushes finger number three in, stretching me in that inexplicably perfect way.  
I call out both their names, this orgasm is longer and stronger, so close to the first. Henry moves up to my left side, fingers thrusting as I come. After I finish, he removes his fingers and sucks them off, making me moan again.  
“How do you want to do this, Amara?” Henry asks bluntly. “Do we take turns, or do you want one of us orally? This is your call.”  
“Logan, would you be willing to go anal?” I ask.  
“As long as you let us prepare you for that. I'm not exactly small.”  
“You're a little shorter than Henry, so if you're both willing, Logan in back, Henry vaginally?”  
“Are you sure, Amara? We'd take turns,” Logan says.  
“It's been the three of us together so far, and I think we've all enjoyed ourselves. I wanna keep this all of us together,“ I explain.  
Both men grin ear to ear. Logan grabs the bottle of lube, and slicks up his fingers, then settles between my legs again. Henry kisses my mouth as Logan sucks my clit, and eases his first finger in me. I whine and press back into his hand. He laughs a bit, kisses me again and slides in the second, pumping both a little. That makes me squirm, missing the vaginal presence. As if he were a psychic, Henry pushes a finger into my vagina, and I pant to feel both men's fingers almost touching. Logan starts to flick his tongue against my clit again, and both men ease in yet another finger, which nearly pushes me into a third orgasm. I try to work my hips against their hands, but Logan places his other hand on my pelvis, lifting his head.  
“Not yet,” he growls. I moan out a protest. “You can come all you'd want around both of us, not until then.”  
“Yes sir,” I mock pout, and he grins, wiggling his fingers and making sure I'm prepared and lubed enough for him.  
Henry happens to be in a position that his pelvis is near my head, so I turn my head, and suck my mouth around the head of his penis, swirling my tongue and then trying to fit as much of his length in my mouth as I can. He whimpers and slides a third finger into me, urging Logan to hurry by pumping his hand in and out of my wetness.  
“Please,” I sigh, so close then groan as all the lovely fingers are removed from me.  
Henry and Logan determine that it's going to be easiest to put Henry on his back on the bed, let me ride him, and Logan ride me. They both put on condoms and Henry lies on his back in the position I'd just had. I climb on him and position him so that he's at my opening, then slide down, fully seating myself in one glorious stroke. 

Henry roars his pleasure, and fights to hold us still so that Logan can position himself and begin to press into me. I do my best to relax and feel Logan press inside. I moan at the stretch, either man is bigger than any previous partner, so both together is a new fullness. As soon as Logan's head is fully inside me Henry thrusts up, filling me beyond completely and dragging various noises from all of us.  
“Are you alright Amara?” Henry checks, after realizing what his thrust achieved.  
I nod, then sigh, “So full.” I try to move my hips to thrust, but I'm pinned between them, which they quickly realize.  
Logan starts a slow thrust, and reaches around to gently rub my clit. Not to be outdone Henry matches his place, and grabs both of my breasts and begins to tease the nipples. Between the simulation, the sensation of them pressing against one another in me, and the fullness I immediately climax, yelling at my peak.  
Both men speed up, and their paces change, so I can feel one filling me completely, then both, than the first pulling back. The overwhelming sensations have me in one long climax, and I spasm around both. Logan’s place speeds up even more, then he grabs my hips and pushes as far into me as he can. As he climaxes, he bites the right side of my neck, then pulls out and flops onto his back.  
Henry flips both of us, so that he's now on top and begins to pound into me. I've lost track of either how many climaxes I've had or how long this one has lasted. I wrap my legs around his hips and angle myself so that he's hitting my G spot. Once he's positioned that way I scream again, and tighten even further. He begins to lose his pace and roars to match my scream, then he bites the left of my neck, leaving a mark to match Logan's. He manages to collapse to the opposite side from Logan, and we all take a few to catch our breath.  
“I don't know about you two, but I'm up for that any time you two care to,” Logan tosses that option out into our breathlessness.  
“Let me figure out where my toes are, and if I can walk, then we can talk,”I say while giggling.  
Henry just laughs at my comment but runs his hand down my side as if to say he wouldn't object.  
We all catch our breath, take quick turns in Henry's shower and changed his sheets.  
We all crawl in, me in the middle again and snuggle, discussing nothing of real importance. I doze off listening to the two talking about a part for the Blackbird, and how much it could improve something.  
I wake up, very warm. I'm snuggled into Henry's chest, so cuddling a huge, purring stuffed animal, with a heavy arm thrown over my waist from the other side. Logan’s curled in to my side, putting me in the middle of a feral sandwich. Remembering last night I smirk mentally grateful it’s Saturday, so I'm off duty. I don't think Charles mentioned this in the chef's benefit package, but I sure hope I get to enjoy it again soon. 

Three days later:  
“What do you mean I'm mated with both of them!? I know they both bit my neck, that's just sex with a feral. Right?”


	2. What happens now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AnnabethPrior asked for more. My muse finally decided to oblige. There is plot, but i promise, there's more smut. ;)

“Amara, that was more than just sex with a bite as a chaser. They both chose you as theirs,” Jean states.   
“How in the world am I going to keep up with them on an everyday basis?” I ponder out loud.   
“That advice isn't something I can help you with. Sorry, but I'm just glad that Logan's not trying to get in my pants anymore,” Jean answers my hypothetical question and adds her own amusement at my predicament.   
“He's honestly not even interested?” I distrust this, I've watched Logan pant after her enough to know that I'd better not get too attached. If she'd take him, he's hers.   
“Nope,” she says and pops the P. “His thoughts are all focused on you now.”  
I sigh loudly and rest my forehead on the kitchen table. “How much does the Professor already know?”  
“At least as much as I do.”  
“Can you ask him if he's got time for tea in his office today?” She pauses a moment, staring at nothing. I've learned that having one of the psychics catch him is quicker than trying to untangle his schedule myself, and for whatever reason I've got shields he can't read me through.   
“Any time after eleven. And just throw out sandwich materials. We'll survive a cold lunch.”  
“I've already thrown together two soups. Soup and sandwiches were already the plan.”

It's only nine, so I've got two hours to try patiently waiting through. I end up getting dinner setup, so that all I have to do is bake it, just to kill time. By ten til I've got a tea tray prepared and I'm just waiting for his ten AM class to let out. As soon as the last student slips out the door, I slip in. 

“Jean gave me the highlights. Do you need to take some personal time?” the Professor kindly offers.   
“No…. Maybe…. I think that will depend on what Henry and Logan choose to do,” I don't know what exactly to tell him, but I know he's always been wonderful to work for.   
“It might be good for all three of you to take some time,” he says understandingly.  
“I'll talk with them and let you know.” We end up leaving it there, I think he can see my brain running itself around in confused circles. We talk general household and kitchen chat, I think he was hoping I'd calm myself before I had a panic attack. The distraction helped some, but I just couldn't let go of my confusion and worries. 

Henry's in his lab, I end up bringing enough lunch for us both down to him. I've learned it's easier to bring the food to him, rather than tempt him to the kitchen when he's on a science bender. 

“I brought lunch. Come eat,” I announce. If I just leave the tray half the time he forgets until it's stone cold, and the other half, he just forgets about it altogether. He finishes the note he was writing and washes his hands, then joins me.  
“Thank you.”  
“Not a big deal. I actually wanted to catch you, so this seemed easiest,” I state, and see his eyes widen in surprise, then narrow suspiciously.   
“What can I help you with?”  
“Why me?” I end up putting it bluntly and as simple as I can make it.  
“Why you?” he responds, genuinely not understanding me.   
“Why did you mate me?” I unpack my question a bit, but try my best to ask it simply, and not confrontational. Then I set my hand on the left side of my neck and wait for his response. I can see him thinking, but he takes nearly a minute to find words to answer my question.   
“We clicked, for lack of a better explanation.”  
“Clicked?”  
“You're smart. You're fast enough on your feet mentally to keep up with this madhouse. You feed me regularly, and then we had amazing sex. My feral half saw Logan claim you, and I decided I'd better get my claim on you too, or I'd never be able to.”  
“Ok…. Thank you for explaining. What now?” I respond slowly myself, hoping to avoid an emotional landslide.   
“What now?” he repeats back at me again. I must have confused him.   
“Is this now a relationship? Or just sex? How do we go about things?”  
“I wasn't thinking that far ahead, I'm so sorry,” he says, honestly contrite. Can all three of us sit down tonight?”  
“If you'll get Logan to agree to meet. I've already had chats with Jean, the Professor, and now you. It's somebody else's turn to set things up.” Truthfully I'm all but exhausted with emotional conversations, but all three of us really need this talk.   
“I'll talk to him and let you know a time and place.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I will confess, I don't regret what I did. Just that you weren't aware what we'd done,” he admits, almost like he's wants me to yell.  
“I don't regret anything we did. I'm just a bit confused at the outcome. I was more worried about having something happen like pregnancy. This wasn't on my radar.”  
“We should have talked more before,” Henry says, almost looking to heap blame on himself.   
“We'd talked. We had limits and safe words. I wasn't unprepared to be bitten. This was just something neither of us had considered. I see no reason for you to beat yourself up over it.” That seems to calm him, and we finish our lunch peacefully. 

I end up back in the kitchen, making cookies to settle myself. My mom's chocolate chip cookie recipe had been doubled long before I'd started baking. I triple that, making six batches worth in order to try to keep up with the ravenous horde. Even with that I have to demand they're left alone until after dinner, under threat of loss of non-stolen cookies. I hide them behind the broccoli in the walk in, just to hedge my bets.

“Will an after dinner, meeting at the patio table work?” Henry asks, right before dinner.   
“That's fine by me. Thank you.”

Dinner goes over well, meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and a couple different vegetable offerings. The cookies were a hit, they were demolished by the end of dinner. 

“Ok, why exactly are we meeting up?” Logan asks while lighting up a cigar.   
“The whole mating thing,” I just bluntly throw out. “What am I now? Single? Married? Polyandry?”  
“Darlin’, I honestly don't know,” Logan sighs. “This wasn't exactly planned. Hank and I talked, he's right. You just fit. I wasn't exactly thinking with my human side.”  
“So where do we go from here? Is this permanent? Or is it like a Vegas wedding?”  
“What do you want?” Henry interrupts my mini-rant.  
“I wanted a threesome. Possibly a couple of regular partners. Long term, I wasn't even planning.”  
“Ok, so none of us had made long term plans,” Henry sums up. “As far as I'm aware, the mating bond is unbreakable. That's partly why I bonded then and there.”  
“Ok, no way to cancel it, so we gotta figure out life with it.”  
“Pretty much darlin’”  
“Thanks sugarplum,” I snap back, tired of him using the same pet name for every pair of ovaries he meets. 

Strangely enough, he chuckles like he knows why I'm snapping. We end up talking, and decide that, for now, we're going to date and get to know each other better, just like newlyweds. Pair dates or all three of us are fine. We're fine with anything carnal any of us wants to suggest; however, we all reserve to refuse anything we don't want to do either that time, or ever. 

“So, I'm exhausted. Can I ask if one of you would mind if I shared your bed tonight?” I ask shyly.   
“Both of you have permanent invitations, as far as I'm concerned,” Henry offers.   
“Logan, would you like to share the bed? I'm not offering anything sexual tonight, I'm physically and emotionally done for,” I make sure both know I really just need a friend to be a living teddy bear. Next thing I know I'm tucked in the middle of them both, beyond ready for this day to be over with. 

It's really nice to have somebody to cuddle with, but I realize the next morning that I'll never need a comforter if I'm sharing the bed with them. Either one runs warm, and I'm trapped between both and all the body hair they both possess. I crawl off the foot of the bed, thanking Henry for his height, otherwise I'd have to climb over a footboard. I get myself around and slip out, as ready for another day as I can be. The rest of the week runs pretty much the same except Logan chose his own bed one night. We plan a date for all three of us for Saturday. 

Friday at lunch the Professor asks if I'd join him after his class lets out at 3, just to check in on things. I toss together a tea tray, knowing that the man will never turn down a cup of tea, and skip in as his last student leaves again. 

“Amara, are you doing better than you were on Tuesday?”  
“Much less shocked, still figuring out how all three of us will manage, thank you for asking.”  
“That could take some time for all of you to adjust to. I know Henry came and talked with me Thursday.”  
“Ok.” I'm deliberately answering without any questions or explanations. I've learned it can get me more info.   
“He says you've slept in his room nightly since Tuesday. He wants to ask you about moving into his room, but he knows there's not enough room for three.”  
“There's not, but I don't think there's any one set of rooms in this place designed for three. Also, I'm willing to move in. I have no idea if Logan is ready for more than the occasional night or two.”  
“There's an old cottage that used to be kept for the groundskeeper. It needs renovation, but would make a place where you could have more room. I offered it to Henry, but I wanted you to know it was available.”  
“If nothing else, that's a subject we can talk about tomorrow. You all are on your own for dinner that night, I've got a date.”  
“I was warned. I think Scott and Remy plan to grill.”

At dinner, Henry explains the Professor's offer to Logan. He's not unwilling to move into the cottage with us, but still needs his own space. We agreed that all of us might need our own spaces, but we're ok with sharing the cottage. 

“Ok, I'm done with the seriousness,” Logan says. He orders a beer, since the server was at the table. I added a mojito, since Henry had driven. 

After my dinner, “I don't know about you two. Can we head anywhere private?”  
“Whatever you'd like, darlin',” Logan says.   
“Are you certain Amara?” Henry asks at the same time.   
“I've spent the night almost all week in between you two all night. I'd like more again.”  
“My room again?”  
“I think it's becoming our room, at least for now, but, yes.”

I know we're still all figuring out each other. I can see it chafing Logan, that he's created not only a relationship, but that there's more than just the two of us in it is really making him uneasy. 

“Logan, I'm not pushing you into anything more than you're ready for. If you need to just be tonight, just say so.”  
“Darlin’, I need you. I'm just not so sure about all three of us again,” he finally admits.   
“Henry, would you be ok if I joined you in just a little while?” I ask gently.   
“If you'll kiss me before you leave, and promise you'll be back tonight.”  
I gladly do both, and lead Logan by his hand to his room.   
“Are you ok with this?” he finally asks.   
“If I weren't, I'd never done so. Come here,” I sigh and hold out my hands for an embrace.   
“I'm nearly out of patience tonight,” he confesses, clinging to me.   
I kiss him, and as soon as he places both his hands on my face to hold me where he wants me, i push off my skirt and panties. He's still distracted, so i go to work on his belt buckle, catching his attention.   
“I'm not the only impatient one, eh?”  
“Not in the slightest. Clothes off, time for less talk n more us,” I reply, peeling off my top and bra. He gladly strips and we stumble into his bed, hands everywhere. He finally touches between my thighs and I sigh.   
“You're soaked!”  
“Talking, no,” I moan, and he pushes two fingers into me, pulling a gasp from me. He smiles and begins to finger fuck me, searching slightly until I moan when he finds my g spot. He keeps running his fingers across that same spot, and starts to circle my clit with his thumb. I kiss him deeply, and and I can feel myself getting closer to orgasm, I grasp gently and pump my hand around him. He growls slightly, but before I could change anything he rubs his thumb directly over my clit and I'm coming. He keeps thrusting through my orgasm and I feel like I'm in a feedback loop. He keeps thrusting and I keep coming. Finally i let go of his penis and grab his wrist, calling to him.   
“Please. Fuck me.”   
He just chuckles, but rearranges us so that he's happy. Finally he pushes into me, sliding all the way in on one thrust. I know I've made some sort of noise, but i'm coming again, and the last things on my mind are the sounds I'm making. He just keeps up the same rhythm until my second orgasm ends. Between my slick and his thrusting we’re making wet noises halfway between slapping and squishing.   
“One more for me darlin’,” he demands and grabs my hand, shoving it towards my own clit. I run with his demand and circle my clit as he starts to speed up. His motion forces my fingers over my clit and pushes me over the edge again.   
“Logan,” I scream and sink my short nails into his rear end, trying to insist he keeps thrusting through again. He makes it another four or five thrusts then stiffens and growls, as I feel him come too.We both catch our breath and he holds me for a bit.   
“You should go on to Hank now, or you'll fall asleep and break your promise,” Logan says kindly.   
“You know you're welcome too, right?”  
“I know darlin’. I'm just not up to watching you share yourself today.”  
“I understand. I'm not sure how I'd feel if you two were sexually interested in each other without me in the middle,” I confess.   
“I think we'd rather share you, not each other.”  
“I know. I'm just trying to put myself in your shoes, and see how I'd feel.”  
“Go on,” he mutters, and gently slaps my rear. I mock glare, but kiss him, then pull my clothes back on.  
“Sleep well,” I whisper, and latch his door behind me. 

I go back to my own room, which has mostly become somewhere for me to keep the things that don't fit in Henry's room. I decide it might be best to shower, going from one lover to the other without showing seems rude, especially with both lovers having feral senses. After, I toss on a nice nightgown, and cover it with the robe that half the school has caught me in, with my closet not in the room I sleep in. I also decide to think ahead, and grab an outfit to wear tomorrow. I creep to Henry's room, tap on his door and let myself in. He's still awake, reading in bed. I set down the clothing, peel off my robe, and join him in bed.   
“Are you ok with all this, honestly?” I ponder out loud.   
“You've done just as you promised tonight. I knew that I might not even get another night with you, let alone have you willing to move in.”  
“Can you kiss me again?”  
He learns over and kisses me, at first just a press of lips, then our libidos flare. He palms the back of my head and coaxes my mouth open wide, then kisses me like he wants to devour me. He moves from my mouth to nipping and licking down my throat. I run my hands over his head and down his shoulders, and start my hands towards his waistband.   
He grabs my wrists and pulls my arms to the top of my head. “Stay.”  
“Yes sir,” I joke, while his eyes show how much those two words turned him on. He grabs the hem of my nightie and pull it over my head. I straighten my arms enough to let him pull it away, but put them back where he'd set them.   
“Good girl,” he purrs. 

Then he presses my shoulders until I recline. At this point he goes back to his exploration of my upper body with his mouth. He circles around my breasts in a figure eight, slowly getting closer to my nipples on each pass. By the time he gently bites then sucks on my left breast both nipples are so hard that even my areolas are crinkled. I nearly come off the bed, but he sets his hand on my stomach, and keeps my back firmly on the bed. I whimper and he chuckles.  
“You're ok with this, yes?” he asks seriously.   
“Red, yellow, green; I'm green.”  
“Good girl. You just stay where I put you.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
That makes him smile, and latch onto the other nipple, while grasping and tugging at the other. I moan, and he keeps tugging with his hand on my left and his mouth on the right. I'm fighting not to writhe or beg. He kisses down my stomach, and pushes my legs apart.   
“Are you sure? I showered…” I say trailing off.   
“I want you to know you're mine,” he says, then licks me.   
All I can do is whimper in response. He licks my from my opening to my clit until I'm panting. Then he sucks my clit sending me soaring again. Just the tiniest bit more stimulation and I'll be coming again. He can tell by my moaning, yet only continues to suck, watching to see if I'll obey or fight for what my body is behind me for.   
“Please,” I plead.   
“Please what?” he asks, stopping all stimulation.   
“Please. Make me yours, make me come,” I whine.   
“Good girl,” he says smiling like the Cheshire cat. 

He then licks into me and circles my clit with a finger. I sigh, and he continues to flick his tongue into me. It's still good, but it's just not what I need. He's watching me intently. He changes tactics and goes back to sucking on my clit. He carefully eases a finger inside me. My hips try to arch into his touch, but he's still using his other hand to hold me in place.   
“Hold still,” he says, pulling his finger and lips away.   
“Please,” I beg, knowing I'm so close, but he's insisting on waiting.   
“Hold still,” he says, his voice deeper and nearly growling.   
“Yes sir.”  
“Don't make me say it again, or there will be consequences.”  
“Yes, sir, I'll do my best.”  
“Your best is still, or I'll have to make you hold still.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good girl,” he growls, then he thrusts two fingers inside me while gently biting on my clit.   
He immediately finds my g spot, and before I realize it, I'm so far into my orgasm all I can do is grab the pillows and cry out his name. He keeps moving his fingers along with sucking and nibbling on my clit. I barely begin to come down from my first, and I have a second, stronger orgasm. He still doesn't stop what he's doing, and I can feel myself heading towards a third; however this one feels like nothing I've ever experienced. I come the third time with a scream, and a gush of liquid.   
Henry stops, and waits for me to catch my breath. “What's your color?”  
“Emerald green. I've never squirted before.”  
He smiles at that revelation, and purrs, “Good girl.”  
“Thank you! Can I move out of the wet spot? And will you fuck me before we both go mad?” He picks me up and moves me to the dry side of the bed, then crawls in between my legs.   
“You can move now.”  
I sit up to kiss him deeply, and pull him towards me as I lie back down wrapping my legs around his hips. He smiles widely, and runs the head of his penis from my clit to my opening. I thrust up with my hips, pushing him just inside of me.   
He growls softly, but keeps pushing into me until his pelvis is flush with mine. He pauses, and holds still, I whimper and try to move my hips again. 

He smiles and begins a fast pace. I cry out, and I know that I'm going to come again, very quickly.   
“I'm close again.”  
“I'm close too,” he confesses.   
I tighten up again, and call out Henry's name. He manages to thrust into me through my peak, as soon as I start to come down his hips stutter and his entire body stiffens.   
After we both get our breath back we clean up, then change the sheets.   
“Was that ok Amara?”  
“If it hadn't been, i would have spoken up.”  
“Thank you, and good girl,” he smiles and says. “Also, just for the record; we're all mad here.”  
I fall asleep giggling, I'd set myself up for that joke.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read, so if you see an error, please tell me. I'd love to know what people think of it. 
> 
> I also have a prequel and could write more, I just need to know if you all would like a lead up to the smut or further interactions. ; )


End file.
